Dan Hibiki
Now, you understand the full glory of Saikyo style! Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a two-time Casual Champion, and was part of the tag team Raw Power, the pair being former Co-Op Champions. Between being considered a weak link on the team and an incident where Dan was believed to have stolen a Royal Rumble win, the VGCW Universe would turn on Dan, booing him viciously, 'Boo This Dan' even became a minor in-joke in the VGCW Universe. Dan would in turn turn his back on his partner Mr. Satan and ally himself with Dracula, helping the vampire seize control of VGCW. Once Dracula was defeated, he would fall into insignificance for a few seasons, before beginning a career revival and return to the face side of the wrestling morality spectrum as the Leader of the P.R.A.T.S.. In the Street Fighter series Dan Hibiki is a martial artist in Street Fighter series, who developed his own fighting style called Saikyō-ryū, "The Strongest Style", despite the considerable lack of power in his techniques. Dan sought to defeat Sagat to avenge his father's death. Dan eventually succeeded in his quest (unbeknownst to him that Sagat threw the fight), and worked to perfect and promote his fighting style. He is also the self-declared mentor of the fighter Sakura Kasugano and one of Blanka's friends. He is considered a "joke character" in the games he participates in. In VGCW 'Season 1: Warrior's Dream Championship Edition' Dan Hibiki initially lived up to his joke character status, often being eliminated in Rumbles almost instantaneously. Although he won his first ever singles match against Charles Barkley, he would earn many more losses than victories as time went on. Later on, Dan teamed up with fellow boisterous martial arts master Mr. Satan in a tag team named Raw Power, which also struggled to find success at first. The team would eventually get its first win against Wario Ware Inc. to earn a Co-Op Championship match against GameCenter FU, but lose the proceeding title match. Raw Power would then hit a winning streak, defeating foes ranging from evil geniuses to alien warriors to capture the Co-Op titles. Raw Power remained champions for the majority of January and successfully defended their titles against Team Light. 'Season 2 Turbo: Heel Turn and Rise' "You've never heard of me? Give me a break! I'm Dan Hibiki!" Still, Dan struggled to match his Co-Op division accomplishments with singles success. When he took part in a six-man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship, he was the second man eliminated from the match. Later that night, during the Royal Rumble match that would decide the next challenger for the VGCW Championship, Dan decided that he would need to be craftier in order to have a shot at victory. With no Arino in sight, Dan entered the event last. While Ash and Wario fought long and hard to get each other out, Dan watched and waited for his chance to come. He then kicked Wario in the head, causing him to tumble out of the ring, before quickly finishing off the battered trainer to become the #1 Contender. Viewers were disgusted by Dan's cheap victory, showing anger that had not been seen since the Little McMahon Saga. Dan would go on to lose his title match to Raphael on the following show, though to his credit, he gave it his all and made Raph sweat, even managing to gain the crowd advantage due to Raph's affiliation with Bazza McMahon. In order to settle their grudge, Dan and Ash would compete in a Last Man Standing match the week after Dan's title bout, which Dan won fairly. Even so, the damage to Dan's reputation was done, and "Boo this Dan!" chants became common whenever he entered the arena. Shortly after his wasted shot at glory, Dan and Satan lost the Co-Op Championships to The Brawler, The Thief, AND... during the 2013-01-28 show. Raw Power had to start their quest for Co-Op gold anew, but their winning ways would prove to be over. 'Season 3 Third Impact: Bad Karma' Raw Power failed to win their first round match in the 2013-02-10 tag team tournament. Dan fell to insignificance, failing to appear in a match for nearly a month. He was left out of The Great Tournament and could do nothing but wish his partner luck before his first-round match against Mike Haggar. To make things even more frustrating for Dan, Ash, whom the crowd had sided with against him, had gone on to achieve success following their feud, winning the Casual Championship and evolving into Red. Raw Power returned to action on the 2013-03-07 stream, taking on Dream Teamcast (Ryo Hazuki & Segata Sanshiro). The match ended in another failure as Dan watched their opponents double team Satan, and did nothing to stop Segata from pinning Satan. The chat was quick to blame and boo Dan once more. This final loss seemed to spark a change in Dan, who decided to try his hand at singles competition once again. He took on Barret Wallace in a Falls Count Anywhere match and debuted his new finisher, the Legendary Taunt, on the way to a dominant victory. Afterward he was confronted about his aggression and his decreasing popularity by Mr. Satan, but Dan would have none of it. Dan claimed the Hero of Earth didn't understand what he was going through, and stormed away from his partner. On the night of March 26th, 2013, Team America (Duke Nukem and Guile) debuted as a tag team against Raw Power. In the middle of the match, Dan entered the ring and punched Mr. Satan before leaving him to fend for himself for the rest of the match. Following the loss, Mr. Satan confronted Dan about his actions. Dan claimed he was simply frustrated from the past week's argument and asked for one more chance from Mr. Satan, which he granted. Dan and Mr. Satan competed as Raw Power once more during the Season 3 finale, this time against Dracula and the newly debuting Kefka. Several minutes into the match, Dan appeared to have gotten the advantage over Dracula, and he gave the hot tag to Satan. However, he would immediately attack his mentor again, then drag the fallen vampire over Satan's body to secure the victory for Dracula's team. Later that night, during the climatic final battle of The Great Tournament between Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen, Dan would interfere and attack both men. He then announced that neither man would be the new general manager of VGCW: his new leader Dracula would be taking control, together with Majin Vegeta, Kefka, and himself. To reward his loyalty, Dracula announced that Dan was now the #1 contender for the newly redesigned VGCW Championship, which had been won earlier that night by Charles Barkley. 'Season 4 Arcade Edition: Short Alliance with Dracula' During the Season 4 premiere, Vegeta and Dan approached Dracula regarding the title matches they had been granted. Though Dan was reluctant to challenge his new master, the two convinced Dracula to allow them to switch opponents, giving Dan a chance to settle his grudge against Red and in the process win the Casual title in an Extreme Rules Match. The fight was brutal, featuring ladders, crutches, and Red putting himself through Table-san. Sometime during the match, after a nearly-successful pin attempt, the Cameraman decided to focus solely on Dan. Perhaps the man still has a fan on the camera crew? In the end, Dan lost the match after being forced to bleed, but he would have his revenge afterward as Majin Vegeta and Kefka would come down to the ring to help him and the three beat up Red in a three-on-one assault. The next week, Dracula let Dan know that he was displeased with his defeat the week before and that it was seen as an embarrassment to him. The betrayer let Dracula know he would not lose again, hoping to get back into Drac's good graces. In order to truly make up for his defeat, Drac decided to put him in a Last Man Standing match against "someone who really wanted to get their hands on Dan." This man was none other than Mr. Satan, Dan's former tag team partner and mentor. Both men took their aggression out on each other early and often, trading vicious blows back and forth but in the end, Mr. Satan's rage over his former partner's betrayal was too much for the master of Saikyo and Mr. Satan was able to knock Dan out. Three days later, after successfully knocking out Geno and Solid Snake backstage with the help of Vegeta, Dan was summoned to Dracula's office once more. Having failed his master yet again the previous show, Dracula further verbally dressed down his bumbling minion. Dan objected the best he could, saying that he was trying his best and attempted deflecting the blame onto Kefka, who up until that point had not been particularly hands-on in the affairs of the Drac Pack. This was a desperate last-minute gamble for Dan... and wouldn't you know, it backfired. Dracula agreed that Kefka hadn't been all that busy in the ring and booked a match for him. Against Dan. A match Dan lost handily. More in trouble with his boss than ever, Dan stormed the ring, with Vegeta by his side again, after Geno and Solid Snake were in the middle of the ring, having failed to recruit Mr. Satan to their cause. However, though he and Vegeta were able to knock out their opponents once more, they could not stop Mr. Satan from coming back to the ring, knocking them both out and joining Geno's fledgling resistance movement. Vegeta would later make a face turn, sacrificing himself in an effort to stop Dracula from destroying VGCW. While it was thought that Dracula had been killed in Vegeta's final job, Dan reassured the audience by calling them guillible idiots, before Dracula made his return to the ring unharmed. Dan would continue to show up around the the show, like when he confronted Gabe Newell about the rumors of himself and Adam Jensen forming a team to take down Dracula. Gabe denied the claim, saying they were instead best buddies who were planning to compete in the Co-Op division. The encounter was cut short when Jensen appeared, warning that Dan was about to get himself hurt. His only response was that the augmented freak would regret talking to him like that. That he did, as Dan later brought the subject up to Dracula, perhaps inspiring him to make Safety Valve an official team. End Game 4: Downfall of Drac Pack (and Dan's Balls) When tensions between Vamphound and The Drac Pack finally reached their boiling point during End Game 4, Dan found himself fighting Solid Snake, Geno, and his former mentor Mr. Satan along with his allies Kefka and Dark Phoenix. The fight started with Dan and Mr. Satan, and to the surprise of everyone, Dan actually began to get the upperhand on his enemy. Things turned sour quickly however, as Solid Snake soon tagged in and unleashed a flurry of CQC, eliminating Kefka quickly, with Phoenix soon following. Left alone to face Vamphound, Dan the Heel Man made his final stand, attempting to fight off all 3 members with heart and determination never shown before, but after after several minutes was pinned by Geno, of all people. It got worst for Dan however, as when he went to help Kefka up after the match, the jester low blowed Dan and ran off, confirming everyones suspicion that he would be attempting to take over VGCW himself. To make matters even worst, Dracula was later knocked out, buried, and killed by Little Mac, meaning that The Drac Pack was done for, and Dan was once again alone with only a falsetto voice for his troubles. 'Season 5 Alpha: Solo Heel' The month off from wrestling did nothing to change Dan's impression, as he started season 5 by aggressively taunting and aggrivating the special guest of the night, Mega Ran. He challenged the rapper to a fight, but it would be Barret Wallace who would answer the call, and Gabe Newell who would declare the match the main event of the night. Everyone assumed the match would be largely favored by Barret, who had been on a hot streak from the previous season, but Dan was able to show the Avalanche member a thing or two about Saikyo style. With the fans all behind Barret, it seems that this match has only further cemented Dan's status as a heel. While a Casual Championship fatal four way match didn't end in his favor, Dan went back to his old tricks of getting the crowd to hate him when he spoiled the debut of one Octodad inside of a steel cage on 2013-08-30. The complete hatred that he has received over said wins has only fueled Hibiki's passion to steal the show even more. He would spend rest of the season putting other wrestlers, especially Phoenix Wright, over. 'Season 6 Ultra: Nerfed' On season premiere, Dan was booked against Goemon. Yet again, he was showered by boos and newly emerging cheers (though small) from the crowd as he once again put his opponent over. After that, Dan once again found himself in a #1 Contender's match for the Casual Championship. However, he would get a pounding by Ezio, whose new look earned him some fans, and Dan was eventually taken out of the match by Flint. Angered at losing to a guy once as hated as he was, Dan and Ezio had a match on December 3, 2013. Unluckily for Dan, he ended up on the business end of a Poison Blade finisher, and was taken down. Dan spent the rest of the season without any special occurence - though he faced his former leader Dracula in a Fatal Four Way and was quickly pinned. 'Season 7: Joining PRATS' In a bid to remain relevant, Dan offered his services to the Assistant GM, who made him the first member of his newly formed P.R.A.T.S., mostly because he was, in Jensen's eyes (and everyone else's), a prat, and gave him the task of recruiting more wrestlers worthy enough to be considered a prat. Considering how beloved Dan is in the VGCW, this task would seem like it would be pretty damn hard, but fortunately for him, he would find a pair of allies in the not-exactly-bright Lee Brothers. The trio would proceed to have mixed success: the Dragons beat up the Ring Rangers in the ring without unmasking them, and they lost a 6-man tag team match against The Practice. Although the trio was utterly unsuccessful, their shenanigans acted in favor of changing their momentum. Later on May 6th, Dan faced Guile in a singles match, and finally managed to get positive crowd reaction for the first time over a year. Dan would have no time to rest, as PRATS found themselves on the receiving end of a reprehension from the Committee for ruining their plan to unmask the Ring Rangers, when suddenly the Yellow & Black Rangers appeared. As Black ran for himself, Dan Hibiki managed to beat Yellow to unmask him, and to his shock, Yellow was his former master and tag-team partner Mr. Satan! With this discovery, Dan shopped him to Raijin and Fujin for punishment. Later that evening, a mysterious voice was heard on the loudspeaker...it was the elusive Boss Red himself! The Red Ranger congratulated them for managing to hunt down the other rangers, and offered them a proposition; at End Game 7, he will unmask himself to one of them and one of them only. The method chosen was a tag team match: Seifer and Raijin against the Dragons at End Game 7. The stipulation was that Dan would face Boss Red if the Dragons won. For all the Dragons' less than steller win record, they actually had tag team experience compared to Seifer and Raijin, and scored the win, putting Dan in the match with Boss Red. Later that night, Dan headed to the ring to face his enemy, who unmasked as promised, revealing himself to be none other than Johnny Cage. This quickly resulted in terrible punishment for Dan's balls, before Cage finished him off with a Shadow Kick. With his job (and his balls) done, one suspects Dan groaned his way to the back, wondering how even when he won, he lost. 'Season 8: Face Turn, Feud with Bullies' Dan began season 8 in a Tables match involving Eggman and Segata Sanshiro, where he showed off his new technique, the 'Pratitude Adjustment'. Despite this, Dan's win would be stolen by Segata. Though he wasn't discouraged and was actually pumped to fight, he was booked to fight his old boss Dracula. Instead of running away, he decided to face Dracula one on one, which resulted in a pretty bad beatdown. Dan managed to kick out Dark Burial at 1 to shock of everyone, and slowly began to win the crowd over. When The Practice came out and tried to roboticize Mr. Satan during his farewell speech, Dan rushed to the ring to help his old partner, riding together as Raw Power one last time. Dan pinned both members with PA, showing that he is no longer the weak link. For the first time in his career, Dan received legitimate and genuine cheers from the crowd as he celebrated with his partner, as Satan bid the VGCW Universe farewell. Unfortunately, Dan had just made an enemy of the Practice. He managed to avoid the trap from the doctors, but was ambused by recently roboticized Little Mac. He was converted to a robot like other wrestlers, but he was the first one to be defeated by Proto Man and Gray Fox. Dan was then taken away to be returned in normal by Dr Light, and was not seen again for some time. Time passed, and VGCW fell victim to a new, even more deadly enemy: Bullies. Groose, Haggar and The Heavy spent their days tormenting Red and Ness, and they attempted to ruin Red's Casual Championship title shot by ambushing him in the ring before his fight with Air Man. However, the P.R.A.T.S returned and scared the bullies away. Dan gave a promo explaining his respect for Red despite their rocky past that caused Dan's heel turn. Thus, the Bullies attempted to take down the P.R.A.T.S instead. Each of the P.R.A.T.S would have a singles fight against one of the bullies. Dan went up against Groose once more, but despite looking stronger than he did the first time, it was another clear victory for Groose. In the end, they fought in a 6-man Tag Team match at End Game 8. Dan gave good support to the Dragons and took the Heavy for them. As the Heavy was counted out for not leaving the ring, so did Dan, whether intentional or not, leaving the fight to 2v2. The Dragons won the match after Dan was eliminated. Once again, Dan had proven himself to an honourable man, and had completely redeemed himself for all his evil ways in the earlier seasons of VGCW. Season 9: Casual God, Feud with Knuckles Dan returned to his singles career in Season 9. He was immediately booked for Casual Championship contenders match against Groose and others. The two busied themselves against each other, while Octodad eliminated everyone else with submission moves. Few weeks later, he fought the villian who roboticized him previously, Dr. Wily, and surprisngly pinned him after a single signature. Dan was also chosen for the second General Manager tournament due to his rising popularity, and was booked against also rising M. Bison. Both men makng name for themselves fought in even match, though Bison came out on top by pinning him with a roll-up instead of his finisher. And on the Money in the Bank PPV, Dan was booked for a Six-Man ladder match for Air Man's Casual Championship belt. The match, as expected, was chaotic, where everyone struggled to not only screw the Air Shooter out of his VGCW-contendership opportunity, but to become the new Casual Champion themselves. And after a heated bout with M. Bison, Dan Hibiki would seize an opening to snag the briefcase and became the new Casual Champion. Dan would brag and glorify this achievement copiously, even literally ''disappearing in to thin air while showing his belt. Unfortunately, Dan spent too much time gloating for his first defense: Tables match against Knuckles. During the match, Dan irish whipped Knuckles into a corner and whipped a dropkick. Dan would then immediately taunt Knuckles. Suddenly, Knuckles seized Dan with a German suplex, sending him crashing through the table.Later, Dan would capitalize on Knuckles' gullibility, and goaded him into giving a title shot. Dan was successful in provoking Knuckles, and faced Ezio for Casual Contendership same night. Ezio dominated early on, but Dan made a comeback with a Prattitude Adjustment to pick up the victory. Dan Hibiki faced Knuckles for second time at End Game 9. Hilarious enough, Dan would pin Knuckles with a roll-up and regain his Casual belt. 'Season X - W.H.A.T.I.F. P.R.A.T.S. ''' Dan was confronted by Knuckles backstage, who complained about the roll-up finish and demanded title shot. Dan claimed roll-up is a "legitimate strategy", and accept Knuckles' demand by putting him in Contenders match against Chief Arino. Knuckles lost that match in memorable way, but Dan did not have the last laugh as The Chief went on to defeat Dan as well and win the Casual title. In the Royal Rumble, Dan came out at #18 and tried to earn #1 contender spot by eliminating #20 - a last-minute stipulation added by Nappa. However, fellow Street Fighter Guile earned that spot instead, and Dan was unceremoniously thrown from the ring by M. Bison. Later, Dan and his protégé's the Dragons accidentally triggered the W.H.A.T.I.F. machine in the GM's office. To their surprise, the P.R.A.T.S. were thrown into the ring against three robot masters, including Dan's own alter-ego the Dandroid. Although robot masters were almost unbeatable in Season 8, P.R.A.T.S. showed off how far they had come by defeating all three with a clean sweep. Dan later got an opportunity for revenge against M. Bison for being eliminated from the rumble. Keeping true to his words, Dan got his revenge by pinning Bison the exact same way Bison did to him in last season: a roll-up. For his efforts in defeating Bison, Dan was granted not only a title shot at End Game X, but two main event matches in the weeks before. Dan won his first match against Sabin, a singles match that ended with a stylish camera zoom during his finisher. At the end of the match, Guile ran in and assaulted both wrestlers, earning the anger of both wrestlers, the viewers and the GM. The week after, Dan teamed up with Sabin to face the champion Guile and new and rising star Kanji in a tag team match. At the end, Guile pinned Dan with a Thunder Bomb. With a win over his fellow contender but a loss to the champion himself, Dan faced Guile and Sabin at End Game X in a Triple Threat tables match. Victory for Dan would mean not only holding the championship belt, but becoming the first ever triple-crown wrestler - as well as the honour of standing alongside his disciples with a belt of his own. The match was intense, and Dan faced many close calls as Guile relentlessly threw him around the ring. In the end, however, the triple crown would not be, as Sabin would spear a distracted Dan through a table and claim the belt for himself. Dan Hibiki shined later that night, when Nightmare Gabe appeared. His disciples, the Dragons, rushed in to fight Gabe knowing that they could die. Dan refused to allow it and interrupted by knocking them both unconscious with Prattitude Adjustments. Dan was joined by his former partner Mr. Satan and former enemy Red, but the three of them were no match for The Nightmare and had to retreat. Both Dan and the recovered Dragons were later seen praying for The Nightmare to disappear. Miscellaneous Facts An interesting note is that Dan Hibiki in WWE '13 was billed from Japan, whereas he is actually from Hong Kong, China. This discrepancy had been unnoticed until his CAW was remade during the transition. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Dantaunt.gif|Dan's Super Taunt Dan Hibiki.png|Dan before his facelift in WWE 13 heeldan.png|Is this the face of a trustworthy man? BALLS.JPG 9QlY1.jpg realmen.jpg the man vs eva 02.png Casually.gif|Behold!